Felicia
Background Felicia is a Catgirl who was taken in and raised by a Sister named Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word Felicity. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other Catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends successfully started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of ''Vampire Savior'', she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, she constructed an orphanage named the 'Felicity House'. About catwomen The existence of a semi-human race called Catwomen was something shocking for humans. Although a huge panic did not occur right away. The loving look that they had soothed people's rejection to them. The look that people gave them was a look of interest in a rare animal instead of a monster. In America, the public voiced their opinion about how the Catwomen should be recognized and respected. Soon, they were given fundamental human rights. But the look prejudice didn't completely disappear. The musical that starred Felicia was looked at as an exhibition. But once they had seen Felicia's dance and her lovely voice, the fact of being human or cat-woman made no difference. Felicia's loving personality was able to cleanse the dark parts of humans. The Catwomen race are born as normal human babies besides having pointy ears, but around the age of 4-10, they start to grow body hair, ears begin to grow larger with fur on them, and tails. And although there are individual differences, they have the ability to transform, thus enabling them to hide their limbs and tails and look like a normal human to avoid attention. Their sense of smell and hearing is several thousand times that of a human along with twice the lifespan. They use this sense of smell to find other Catwomen or Catmen. They also dis-like sunlight and usually act at night. Male cats of the species are called Catmen (similer to the Incubi are males as the females are called succubi), Catmen are rarely seen by human eye's but there none the less. A tan Catman with black fur is seen in Darkstalkers night warroirs #2 Felicia's companions Grace The big one with a pony-tail. She is 24 years old. Born in Utah, she is the guardian of Alto. She has the best skills in turning into humans and can stay in that form the longest. She is like a mother to Alto and likes to take care of others. Alto A child with a ribbon. She is 10 years old. It's unknown where she was born. She was kept as rare pet by a rich man but escaped. She lived in the mountains like a wild beast, but was saved by Grace. She is very shy and afraid of strangers. She was named Alto by Grace, possibly because of her voice type. Nana and Mimi {C}Children with ribbons on. They are 11 years old. Born in Hong Kong and raised in Saitama, Japan. They were taken to Japan where they snuck into a trade ship. They were found and raised by an understanding old couple. Both are very easy going. Nonno {C}Also called Tama, she is friends with Nana. They became friends in the mountains behind their house. Her age and background isn't clear, but she likes to hide in balls and play. Pico A child with braided hair. She is 7 years old, born in Minnesota, America. She used to live in an orphanage, but after she saw Felicia's stage show, she left her orphanage to seek Felicia. She found out she was a Catwoman after she met Felicia. She is full of curiosity and fears nothing. Lucy {C}The big one with a bandanna. She is 18 years old. Born in Virginia, she used to work under a circus. When one of her few understanding human friends died of a sickness, she left the circus. While she was wandering, she met Felicia. She's very cynical and likes to make cynical remarks. She is the strongest out of the group. Curse of the Cat Woman by Edward Field (1967) It sometimes happens that the woman you meet and fall in love with is of that strange Transylvanian people with an affinity for cats. You take her to a restaurant, say, or a show, on an ordinary date, being attracted by the glitter in her slitty eyes and her catlike walk, and afterwards of course you take her in your arms and she turns into a black panther and bites you to death. Or perhaps you are saved in the nick of time and she is tormented by the knowledge of her tendency: That she daren't hug a man unless she wants to risk clawing him up. This puts you both in a difficult position-- panting lovers who are prevented from touching not by bars but by circumstance: You have terrible fights and say cruel things for having the hots does not give you a sweet temper. One night you are walking down a dark street And hear the pad-pad of a panther following you, but when you turn around there are only shadows, or perhaps one shadow too many. You approach, calling, "Who's there?" and it leaps on you. Luckily you have brought along your sword and you stab it to death. And before your eyes it turns into the woman you love, her breast impaled on your sword, her mouth dribbling blood saying she loved you but couldn't help her tendency. So death released her from the curse at last, and you knew from the angelic smile on her dead face that in spite of a life the devil owned, love had won, and heaven pardoned her. Appearances In the Darkstalkers series *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' In other video games *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' *''Cross Edge'' *''Felicia's Magical Hammer (cell phone game) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' *''Namco vs Capcom'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' *''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' ''Cameos in other games *''Street Fighter Alpha 2, ''Felicia is seen relaxing in the pool in Ken Masters' stage. In other Media Felicia was a central protagonist in ''Darkstalkers the Animated Series, who, with other Darkstalkers such as Jon Talbain , Rikuo , and occassionally Donovan Baine , fought against Pyron. She also appears in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA. Trivia *Originally, Felicia was supposed to be depicted as the "sexy girl" and Morrigan the "cute girl" before reversing it. Didn't change much since Felicia is both cute AND sexy. *She has the second-most appearances outside of Darkstalkers behind Morrigan. *In UMvC3, her win quote against Frank West has her mentioning her goal of extending her career from musicals to film. This could also be seen as a reference to her Pocket Fighter storyline where she sought out Ken to gain a movie conttract. *Felicia is probably the very first barefoot female fighter in a fighting game. *Felicia's DLC for UMvC3 has her play as Yellow Iris from Battle Circuit, a classic Capcom beat-em-up. *Fans tend to ship Felicia with Jon Talbain. *In the Chinese manga adaptation, Felicia is involved in a love triangle with both Jon Talbain and Demitri. Sprite Official artwork Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Felicia.png|''Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3'' Felicia Marvel vs Capcom 3 Felicia Comic.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Comic Art with Felicia mvc3-felicia.jpg|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Art DNW Felicia 01.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' DNWR Felicia 02.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' NWD Felicia 01.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' NightWarriorsFelicia.png|''Night Warriors'' artwork Darkstalkers3Felicia.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' artwork felicia_mvc3_01.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Ending Art felicia_mvc3_02.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Ending Art SPF2THD Felicia 01.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' SPF2THD Felicia 02.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Alt NXC felicia 01.jpg|''Namco X Capcom'' Capcom Fighting Evolution Felicia Ending.png|Felicia's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending CE Felicia 01.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' MVC2 Felicia 02.jpg|''Marvel Vs Capcom 2: New Age Hero of Heroes'' MVC2 felicia 01.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 2': New Age Hero of Heroes'' D3 Felicia Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Sketch CapEvoFeliciaEnding.png|Felicia's Capcom Girl Danceline 220px-UDONFelicia.png|Felicia's comic appearance felicia_concept.png|Felicia concept art Felicia-Normal_(Cross_Edge).png|''Cross Edge'' Main Costume FeliciaPortrait.png|Felicia sketch CardassFelicia.png|Trading card art UDONFelicia2.png|UDON Comics art by Emily Warren Felicia_DLC_77077_640screen.jpg|Yellow Iris ( UMvC3 Animal DLC Costume ) 25ea22ffc7a78c76b16b3da2df8b5d17.png Also See *Jon Talbain External Links *Capcom Database: Felicia *Strategy Wikia: Felicia Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters